


Disguised Royalty

by musicalgamernerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC, OC/Canon, Original Character(s), Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgamernerd/pseuds/musicalgamernerd
Summary: Royalty AU made by me (@musicalgamernerd) and my friend (@deepfriedmusicals)Kelly Mell belongs to me (@musicalgamernerd). All other characters belong to their respected owners.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Kelly Mell, jake dillinger/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Kelly's POV:**

I woke up to one of my servants shaking my shoulder gently. 

"Princess Kelly. Wake up" I hear a gentle voice 

I groan a little and flip over to my other side trying to fall back asleep. 

"Cmon your highness. Please wake up" 

I groan again and sit up, my hair a big floofy mess. I look over to see one of my favorite servants Christine opening up the curtains and getting me clothes for today. 

"Good morning your highness" she smiles "The queens have asked to see you" 

"Can't they wait like 5 more minutes? Or maybe like another hour?" 

"I'm sorry but they said it was very important that you come as soon as possible" 

"Important that I come or important that Michael comes? Cause I think you got the wrong room" I go to lay back down and sleep but another curtain is opened shining the bright light of the sun in my face. 

"Now Kelly don't talk like that. You're just as important as Michael" 

"Yeah right," I huffed getting up since there's no point in trying to go back to sleep. 

I see her frown as she hands me my dress for the day. She then steps out of my room giving me a moment to change clothes. 

After I put the dress on I knock my bedroom door. 

"I need help with the zipper" I mumble at the door. 

A moment later, Christine comes back in and helps with my dress. I sigh looking at myself in the mirror. 

"What's wrong?" 

I look down.

"Nothing. They probably want to introduce me to another prince that I won't like." I sigh again. "I just want to be able to go out like I used to and get to meet people and have friends outside of the castle" 

"Well, why don't you ask your moms?" 

"They'll probably say no" 

"Well it can't hurt to try" she smiles at me, finishing getting me ready. "There" 

I smile at the reflection.

"Thank you"

I walk out of my room with Christine by my side walking towards the throne room. 

When we arrive, I see my moms and Michael talking. 

"I'm telling you. She won't like him" I hear Michael say. 

"Well, what about you? You're the same way. Every time we introduce you to a princess you turn her down without even meeting her" 

"Mom we've talked about this!" 

"Yes we have and I told you that the council wants you to marry a princess" 

He sighed and turned around looking at me. 

"Hey Kell" he walks by me to sit in his seat.

"What's going on?" I ask going towards my seat. 

"We've invited a prince to come over to meet you" 

"Why?" I flop down into my seat. 

"Because Kelly you need to find a nice prince to marry" 

I roll my eyes.

"Why can't I just go out and have fun?" I cross my arms. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mom, can I go outside?" 

"Of course baby. Are you feeling sick?" 

"No Mom. I don't mean like step outside for air. I mean like outside of the castle. You know? Like I used to." 

I see both of my moms frown. 

"Honey you know you can't do that"

"And why not? Huh? I'm almost a grown woman!" 

"The Squip kingdom could attack you, you know this" 

"Ugh! I know how to take care of myself! I don't care if one of those stupid guys from the Squip kingdom come for me! I'll beat them" I stand up.

"You don't have training in any weapons" 

"Well, I can learn!" 

"Kelly. You can't go out" 

"Whatever" I start to walk out. "And tell that prince to meet Michael or go home. I'm not interested!" I slam the doors and walk back to my room. 

When I get back to my room, I lock the door and go towards my bed. As I go towards my bed, I passed the mirror. I look at my reflection for a little bit. Michael's allowed to go outside right? I hold my hair up to be the length of my twin brothers. That's when it hits me. I can totally disguise myself as Michael and get away with it. I can go outside of the castle dressed as Michael and no one would know any different. I mean people wouldn't notice that I'm gone if I lock my room and go out some other way. That's what I'll do. I'll test it out tonight to see if I can do it then maybe I'll be able to prove to my moms that I can go outside. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelly's POV:**

I wait until nighttime before I go out of my room. After careful planning, I have a pretty solid plan. Most of the guards should be either at their houses or asleep so that's cleared and my moms room is across the castle from mine. 

I walk out into the garden with my satchel. Taking everything out and sitting it on the bench, I start to get to work. 

I set the hand mirror in a bush at my eye level and pick up my scissors. I cut my hair until it is the same length as Michael's and style it to me like his. I then get some dirt from the ground wiping it on some of the more feminine features of my face. Since it's nighttime no one will be able to see that well that I'm Kelly if I cover them up. 

Finally done with this part of the disguise, I wipe my hands off on my dress and pack everything up.

I head towards the window to Michael's room. I had snuck and hid one of Michael's outfits while I was talking with him before bed. I grab it and go back to my room to change. 

Once I changed outfits, I looked in the mirror. I smile a goofy smile at the reflection. Why didn't I try this earlier? I already looked like Michael and now I look exactly like Michael. Well minus like one or two minor details but no one will notice those.

I grab my rope I had got from a cleaning closet and drop it out the window to the ground. I tied it to my bed post and jump down with my satchel that was filled with stuff I may need and a lantern. I hold on to the rope as I drop down. 

I land on the ground and go to the garden climbing over the wall that leads to the front gate. I go up to the front gate smiling from ear to ear and open it just enough for me to slip out then close it back. 

I made it! I actually made it out! I start to walk into the town by the castle. It's not too busy but the place is still illuminated by street lanterns and some house lights in the windows. It was beautiful and I was actually in it and not looking down at it from what seemed like far away. 

I look around searching for somewhere to go. My eyes find a small bar. That may be a good place to start since most people there at this hour are drunk. 

I walk in and everyone's eyes are on me then it suddenly hits me. Oh yeah I'm suppose to be the prince that's about to take the throne and I just walked into a random bar. Maybe everyone is too drunk to even think it's odd. 

I walk up to the main bar and sat down. The bartender turns toward me, his eyes widening. 

"Prince Michael! What are you doing here?" 

I look at him and put on my best Michael voice. 

"I was just in town and I wanted a drink" I say gesturing to the bottles of alcohol behind the bartender. 

"Of course your royal highness. What would you like?" 

"Um" I don't know what any of those drinks are called. "You pick. I don't want anything strong since I have to go back to the castle soon" I nervously laugh. 

"Okay I'll make it right away" 

"Thank you" I smile. 

I sit at the bar waiting for my drink when a guy with a hood on comes and sits close to me. He takes off the hood and glances at me whispering something to some people that came in with him. I decide to shake it off as it being where I'm disguised as the prince. 

The bartender comes back with drink. I put some coins down on the bar to pay for it. 

"Oh no! I don't need that. The drink is on the house." 

I frown a little and push the money towards him. 

"Then consider it a tip for being so kind to me" I smile at him. 

"Thank you your royal highness" he smiles back. 

I drink the drink quickly trying not to make a face that says I don't like it and start to walk out.

As I'm walking down the street, I heard footsteps approaching me. I grab my bag putting it in front of me and putting my hand in it gripping onto something. 

I start walking a little faster but one of the guys grab my arm. Frightened, I take the scissors I was holding and stab the guy's hand. As he jumped back to look at his hand, I took a good look at his face and started to run. It was the guy who sat next to me at the bar. So that was what they were whispering about. I continue running and look back to see if they were still after me. When looking back, I trip on my own feet. Stupid boots. I try to get up but the boots are slippery and cause me to continue to fall. I put my arms in front of me to shield myself and close my eyes waiting for impact. 

Not feeling anything, I open my eyes. There's a really tall boy standing in front of me with a sword. 

"Stay back" I hear him threatened my attackers. 

"And who do you think you are?" One of the men asked with a smirk. 

"I'm one of the top guards of the Mell family so I suggest you go back where you came from" 

The guys obviously unarmed look at each other then start to leave. The guard looks to me. 

"Are you alright Prince Michael?" 

Oh my gosh. He's hot! A totally hot guard saved me! Wait until I tell Christine about this!

"Prince Michael?" I snap out of my dream-like state to see the guard with a concerned look on his face holding out a hand for me. I put my hand in his standing on my feet. I just nod and smile at him. 

"What are you doing out at this hour? You could've got seriously hurt" 

I opened my mouth to respond then closed it. I'm supposed to be Michael so I need to think of a good response. 

"I was just taking a walk" 

"Do you want me to walk you back to the castle?" 

"No no no!" I clear my throat. "I mean why don't we hang out somewhere in town?" 

"Are you sure? You look pretty hurt" 

"Yeah. I don't really want to go home just yet ya know? It's pretty stressful being next in line for the throne" Wow. I've never got to say that. 

"Well we can go to my place and I can help you clean up and everything" 

I nod. Of course I will go to the cute boys house! This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm going to turn it down. 

"Follow me" he smiles and starts walking down the street. I follow close behind not really wanting him to get a good look at my face since he may figure everything out. 

He stops when we get to a small cottage near the castle that's kind of off to itself. 

"Is this your house?" I ask looking at it. 

"Yup" he held the door open for me. I walk in murmuring a thank you to him and stand in the room. 

"Make yourself at home. I'll get something to clean your face" the guard says and goes into the other room. I sit down in a chair near the entrance of the house placing my hands in my lap. I look around. This place is really nice, not too big nor too small. It seemed very homely. I couldn't even dream of living somewhere like this. I look around some more trying to find some kind of hint at his name. He didn't introduce himself so I assume Michael knows who he is. My eyes focus on a table with some letters on them. I pick them up examining them. Jake. His name is Jake. Got it. 

I hear footsteps coming towards the room making me quickly put the letter back and sitting back down in the chair. Jake sits beside me with a bowl of water and a rag. I just look at it not moving. He seems to think I can't do it or something as he wrings out the rag with his hands and bring it to my face starting to wipe some of the dirt off my face. 

I look at his face as he swipes the rag across my cheek and crack a small smile. This causes him to notice me. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're just kind of cute" I giggle. Why did I just say that? That was so stupid. Michael wouldn't sound like that at all. 

Jake doesn't seem to think it's unusual as he doesn't mention anything. His face just gets a little pink as he continues. 

It's silent. Say something Kell!

"Um. I'm K-" I cut myself off. "Michael. I'm Michael. You know Prince Michael. The one and only" I give a nervous smile. 

"I know who you are" Jake says not even looking me in the eyes. Maybe I shouldn't be upset about that. I mean what if he like looks in my eyes and sees that I'm not Michael. I mean if that's even possible. It would just be nice for him to look at me that way I know if he’s even interested in me or not. Well then again if he’s interested in me in this state then he’d be interested in Michael which of course everyone is because he’s the better looking, next in line for the throne twin that was born first which is unfair. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yeah cute guy guard boy is not looking at me which means I’ve probably made things awkward. Great. 

I sigh out loud, not really meaning to. 

“What’s wrong?” Jake looks at me still wiping stuff off my face.

“Nothing.”

“How did your face get so dirty?”

“I fell” 

“Are you okay?”

I nod slightly.

Jake puts the rag back into the bowl and looks at my arms where I fell and scraped my arm from trying to get up and failing. I see him take the rag back out and put it on my arm to clean the wound. I hiss in pain and try to move the rag away from me but he keeps it in place. I feel him tighten his grip on my arm as he looks at me. I look back at him slightly confused. I then feel us slowly start to get closer. I start to close my eyes until I noticed the sun glaring off of my glasses. I quickly pull away looking out the window. 

“I have to go! It’s almost morning”

Jake looks at me and frowns. 

“Do you want me to walk you back?”

“No! I have to go! I’m sorry!” I say grabbing my stuff and rushing out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelly’s POV:**

I ran back to the castle, going through the gap in the front gate and going to the side of the castle near my bedroom window. After I get to the window, I throw a pebble at the window to get Christine’s attention. She opens the window and throws down the rope from last night for me to climb. Jumping and quickly gripping onto the rope, I struggle to get myself back up the window. Maybe if I continue doing this, maybe I’ll get the muscles to do this every night. 

When I reach the window, Christine holds her hands out helping me up into the room. I toss my satchel into the chair and sit down on the bed sighing. 

"So how did it go?" 

"Absolutely amazing! Well not at first but then this really cute guard came and saved me and-" 

"Wait you had to get saved? What happened? Are you okay?" I got bombarded with questions. 

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks to him" I smile just thinking about it all. 

"Did you get his name?" 

"Yeah. It's Jake" I smile more. 

"No way! Like Jake that works as a guard here?" 

I nod. 

"What happened after he saved you?" 

"He took me to his house and helped me clean up. We almost kissed but I had to leave" 

Christine gasped. 

"Why didn't you kiss him?" 

"Cause I had to go before it was morning! I didn't want to get caught sneaking out" 

"Fine. Do you like him?" 

"Huh?" 

"You know what I mean. Do you like him?" 

"Well yeah. He's so cute and he seems so caring. I think I'm going to go back tomorrow to see him!" I smile. 

"Well, maybe you can tell your moms about him. Maybe then they'll stop sending so many princes to meet you" 

"But what if they ask how we met?" 

"You don't have to say anything about you sneaking out or anything"

"Okay, but don't you think it's a little too early to ask my moms if I can marry him? I don't even know if he likes me or not and even then I was dressed as Michael" 

"You don't have to right now but maybe one day you can tell him who you really are" 

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Christine" 

"It's nothing" she smiles "Now let's get you ready for the day before everyone wakes up" 

I get up and change clothes cleaning myself up in the progress. I look in the mirror. 

Wait.

I groan. Of course, my hair is still short after I cut it. What was I thinking? My moms are going to kill me. 

“Hey, Chris. I have kind of a problem”

“What is it, Kell?” Christine walks into the room.

I point to my hair.

“Wh-? Wait, did you actually cut your hair?”

I nod. 

“What are we going to do? My moms are going to kill me!”

Christine grabs onto my shoulders trying to calm me down. 

“It’s okay” She looks around briefly and goes to my wardrobe. “Here. Try this”

She places a hat onto my head and smiles. I turn back around to look in the mirror and smile back at her.

“It looks great! Thank you!” I pull her into a tight hug which makes her hug me back.

“You’re welcome. Now you need to hurry and get downstairs. Your moms are waiting on you”

“Okay. Thanks again!” I say starting to walk out of my room and down the stairs.

When I got downstairs, I see my moms talking to a member of the council. 

“Hey, mom!” I say interrupting the council member. The council isn’t really very...how do you say it? Cooperative. And that’s putting it in a nice way. 

The council member looks down at me with a glare while my moms look at me. 

“Hey, there sweetie. How did you sleep?”

“Great! Can I talk to you two in private?” I say smirking at the council member. 

“Of course” 

I look at the council member who is still there. 

“Yo. Do you mind bub?” I cross my arms. 

He grunts in disapproval at my behavior and language probably but leaves anyway. 

After I hear him leave I look back to my moms. 

“What was it that you wanted sweetheart?” One of my moms asked me.

“I’m not saying I found someone yet but hypothetically speaking if I had found a suitor who is not royalty would I be able to marry them?” I say making sure to emphasize the fact that I don’t have anyone particular in mind which is a lie but I don’t want to get their hopes up just in case he ends up liking Michael instead of me. 

“Kelly honey you know you’d have to talk to the council about that. They have to approve any suitor you may be interested in”

I look down a little knowing how the council is I probably won’t be able to marry Jake unless I like move out of the kingdom or change my name or something like that. 

“But if it was up to us, you’d be able to marry whoever you wanted” I look at my moms. 

“Well, why can’t you just tell them to buzz off? You’re the queens of the kingdom! Don’t they have to listen to you?” 

“You know that that’s not how it works”

“Well, whenever I become queen I’m firing all of them!”

“You also know that you’ll have to wait until after Michael is king to even think about becoming queen”

“I know but a chick can dream”

“And please don’t use that kind of language in front of the council. You’ve been taught better than that”

“Whatever”

“So are you sure you don’t have a suitor in mind?”

“No, I don’t. I was just thinking is all” I say walking out of the room to get ready to go eat breakfast. 

When entering the dining hall, a servant offers to take my hat for me which I decline. I proceed to sit at my usual spot at the table near Michael. I see him look at me as I sit down.

“What’s up, bro?” I say like I usually do when I start conversations with him. I probably need to start observing his behaviors if I’m going to meet Jake again tonight so I don’t end up almost revealing my identity again. 

He raises an eyebrow at me. 

“What’s with the hat? You know hats aren’t allowed at the table” he points to his head I guess to show me where the hat is if I didn’t already know or feel it on my head. 

“Bad hair day” I simply say. Which logically would be an understandable excuse since bad hair days happen to pretty much everyone at some point in their lives. 

“Well don’t be surprised if you’re asked to take it off.”   


“I’ll just tell them that I can wear whatever I want when I want. I think people are used to me being like this”

“I don’t think that’s a good thing. There’s already castle gossip that the council thinks you won’t find a suitor like ever”

“Jeez. I’m really feeling the love the council has for me” I cross my arms sitting them on the dining table in front of me. “Anyways, did you get to meet that prince or did he leave after he found out I wasn’t interested in meeting him?”

“I got to meet him” is all Michael said. 

“And how did it go?”

“Wonderful. Thank you for telling him to meet me”

“I didn’t tell the prince to do anything. I just told our moms that I’m refusing to meet him and that he can meet you if he wants”

“Still thank you for that”

“No problem. I don’t think I’d be interested in him anyways”

“Why aren’t you interested in any of the princes the council tries to introduce you to? Would you prefer a princess over a prince?”

“It’s not that. I like all genders of people. We’ve been through this. I just want to actually meet someone and form a relationship. I don’t want to go through a cluster of speed dating of people that the council find suitable which at this point I think they’re just picking anyone who will come”

“Well how are you going to ‘form a relationship’ when you deny meeting any new people?” he said obviously quoting me. 

“That’s none of your business”

“Kelly. You better not be up to something”

“Who said I was?”

“I’ve known you for almost 18 years. I can tell when you’re up to something”

“Well, this time you’re wrong. I’m not up to something”

“Kelly-”

“I’m not okay? That’s all I’m going to say on the matter.

“Miss Mell?” I hear a servant say to me.

“Not now”

“But your mothers are trying to talk to you” 

I look over to them.

“What?”

“Kelly you need to take off that hat while you’re at the table”

“No. I’m having a bad hair day”

“You know it’s rude to have your hat on at the table. Now take it off”

“Why should I? My hair looks bad so I’m not taking it off”

“Kelly” I hear her speak with a tone of warning. “Hat off now” she holds her hand out for me to give it to her. 

I let out a sigh and start to take it off trying to hide my face in the process. After I get it off, I hold it to where you can’t see my head. I stay there until I feel someone take the hat out of my hands, exposing my new hairstyle. 

The room goes completely silent for a moment. 

“Kelly Elizabeth Mell! What did you do to your hair?” 

I shrug. 

“I don’t know. I just thought I needed a new style ya know?"

“Did you cut it yourself?”

“Duh? Who else would’ve cut it?”

Mom sighs.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now but wait for it to grow back. But you do know that the council won’t be happy about your new look right?”

“And you do know that I honestly don’t care what the council thinks right?”

“Kelly watch your tone of the voice at the table”

I stand up scooting my chair out in the process. 

“You know what? I actually have some really important things to do so if you’ll excuse me” I say walking towards the door. “I’ll be in my room” 


End file.
